Characters/Masamune
Overview | width="230px" valign="top"| Pros: * Solid stats without any weaknesses * High luck means great critical rate * Fists have a lot of type advantages * Useful skills for positioning and AoE damage * One of the most reliable hero skills in the game | width="230px" valign="top"| Cons: * Underwhelming in the early game * Reliant on items and meter use to drop big damage * Fist type will usually fill the enemy's meter |} Skills |} Masamune has a great skillset that combines speed, power, AoE, and reliability that is only surpassed by the ancient heroes. Discernment is notable in that it's the biggest stat debuff passive in the game, dropping all four of their stats by 1 each. The limited range of it would be a drawback if she wasn't a fist type, which is always going to be on the front row regardless of circumstance. Bite Attack is a unique fist type base attack to Masamune, coupling a good mid-ground between high damage and high speed. Soregashi Upper's extra range makes it the perfect tool for hitting enemies out of her normal range or moving them into a specific file to line up bigger AoE hits. Her last two skills really start to bring the pain, hitting good damage over a nice AoE in addition to pulling the enemy in; however, both require Masamune in the center file to maximize their potential. Love Bite: Megohime will likely be the skill you rely on the most, allowing you to hit any file for 240% damage and pull all targets in to keep them in range of her cheaper skills. With her high crit rate, this turns into a nearly 500% damage, defense-ignoring monster of a skill that gains type advantage vs almost all enemy types and hits 3 panels for only 3 cost. If the enemy file is completely full and none of the enemies can be pulled, the collision adds an additional 1.5x damage multiplier as well! Shingetsu also takes a similar role, except that it hits a 5 panel AoE for 5 cost, and that it hits even stronger at nearly 300% base damage. On top of the same silliness as Megohime, it's extremely notable for two reasons. First, it's sword type, making it easier to actually build meter while dealing significant damage. Second, it's the only skill in the game that preemptively heals and removes conditions from the user before the damage calculation. In other words, if you're at half troops and cursed with -3 to all stats, this will remove the debuffs and heal you back up decently (slightly more than Himiko's 1 cost Heal) so that you're dealing damage at nearly peak condition again. Its absurd usefulness cannot be understated. Items Being fist type, Masamune can utilize the fist, sword and bludgeon item sets to their full capacity. Coupling that with her solid base stats all around, she has a lot of freedom in item builds. To focus on maximizing her biggest strength though, I would highly suggest boosting her luck, pumping her crit damage, and adding negative conditions on crit. Good Item Synergy: # Atk and Luck boosts #* Further boosting her damage potential and crit rate are ideal # Crit damage boosts and conditions inflicted on crit #* Her high natural crit makes these items supremely useful # Increased healing received #* Helps her maintain high troop count to boost damage and survivability #* Synergy with Shingetsu allows for massive self healing # Reduced damage received and hate gain #* Allows her to survive better on the front lines # Increased meter gain #* Enables her to utilize her strongest skills more often Missions Category:Characters Category:EiyuuSenki